


Monsters Want to Be Loved

by Lack_of_Common_Sense



Series: Monster Love [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: A lot of duck jokes, AU, Anal Sex, Angst, Developing Relationship, Duck jokes, Ducks, Eventual Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Restraints, actually TakaZura, asshattery, can be read without reading the first one, creep-o-factor 7/10, spinoff for Monsters Are to Be Loved, the order of names is important in gay pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lack_of_Common_Sense/pseuds/Lack_of_Common_Sense
Summary: The TakaZura stroyline of Monsters Are to Be Loved; can be read on its own.>Takasugi only put up with that darn duck because it was Katsura’s, and all in all, it was barely worth it. A duck shouldn’t be kept in a flat under any circumstances, that much became clear on the first day. There was shit, loose feathers and an omnipresent odour which, though not too strong, couldn’t be overpowered by any air freshener for long enough. Takasugi did not understand why in the fresh hell would anyone in their right mind even decide to keep a duck, and if he could, he’d already have made it into dinner. Unfortunately, however, Katsura’s emotional attachment to the bird was an obstacle Takasugi could not easily overcome.<





	1. Now, let us dance

**Author's Note:**

> Initially, I had intended to write this from Takasugi's PoV, but then I chose more of a "camera over Takasugi's shoulder" approach.

Takasugi was sitting at the desk, cleaning his gun. Katsura was pacing around him in circles and there was both excitement and distress in his voice. Takasugi knew that he’d been doing this since morning, even when Takasugi wasn’t present. Last night, they went to see Gintoki in the arena again. Friends would do that, right? But Katsura just wouldn’t shut up about it, and for that reason, Takasugi wondered if he should pass next time.

Then again, Katsura would tell him about it regardless.

“I knew he was gonna win,” he said for the twelfth time that evening, his eyes shining. “Were you watching? He was so cool!”

“I was standing right next to you,” Takasugi replied indifferently, “of course I was watching.” He didn’t look up when Katsura, for the twelfth time that evening, stopped in his stride abruptly, then just as abruptly continued walking, his rant never coming to a halt. “He didn’t look our way at all, did he?”

“He was fighting. If he looked our way, he might have lost his balls.”

“What?” Confusedly, Katsura hesitated and finally stopped altogether.

“You’re going to make your duck sick. At least put her down if you feel the need to do… whatever it is you are doing. I’d rather not have her shit all over the floor again. Last time she did, it wasn’t you who had to clean the entire place. It was me.” Takasugi looked at the now pouting Katsura and set the gun part he was currently cleaning down on the desk with a metallic click.

His face wasn’t showing it at all, but he was slightly upset. This was indeed the twelfth time Katsura started this rant. Takasugi counted. He counted and was tired of it. Watching Katsura set Elizabeth down on the ground, he took a breath to say something, but was cut off by Katsura yet again.

“But he was looking the opposite direction!” Katsura objected, returning to the topic Takasugi couldn’t feel any less concerned about. “Do you think he has someone he’s interested in?”

“Are you serious?” Takasugi opened his one eye a little wider. How oblivious could Katsura possibly be? Gintoki’s infatuation with that one mysterious person from Rengokukan was hardly anything new. While Gintoki never said anything nor did he point someone out, he was being so obvious it was impossible not to know. For Katsura not to realise, he was either blind or extremely ignorant. Or maybe… maybe he just couldn’t face the harsh reality. That, all in all, seemed most likely of all the options above. Katsura, as Takasugi assumed, was subconsciously censoring each and every sign of Gintoki being interested in someone else.

“And if he does, what of it?” There was a little bit of edge in Takasugi’s words, but Katsura failed to notice.

“Then… I don’t know. I mean, I don’t like it at all, but… I don’t think I could stand in his way if he decided to go after someone.” Dejectedly, Katsura sat onto the floor right where he stood. Elizabeth trotted her way to him, poking him with her beak. He petted her head absentmindedly, staring at the ceiling.

Takasugi began assembling his gun carefully; regardless of Katsura’s foolery, there were things that could not wait. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he clicked his tongue. There was only a little bit of time left before he had to go out. He had a slight headache and Katsura was not helping – although he was finally quiet, thankfully.

His job had been nothing but a drag lately. Instead of brief and lucrative assignments, he’d get stakeouts or escorting jobs that were quite not his thing.

Once he was done with the gun, he got up and moved over to his closet to change his clothes. When he took off his yukata, he was stark naked; he didn’t bother wearing anything underneath it when he was at home.

Katsura turned to look his way when Takasugi had one leg in his trousers. “You’re going out again?”

“Yeah,” Takasugi pulled the hem up, closed his zipper and buckled his belt.

“Are you going to come home tonight?” Katsura questioned further, watching Takasugi reach for a white shirt.

“Not sure. Also, speaking of home,” Takasugi glanced over his shoulder, “you’ve been pretty much living here for the past few weeks. Either start paying your share of the expenses, or find a place to stay at. The fact I’m taking care of everything for you is starting to be a bother.”

“Ah, but…” Katsura visibly hesitated. “S-Sorry. I’ll move out as quickly as I can.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Takasugi shook his head and reached for a pair of socks. “But you should start looking for a place if you’re not paying.”

“And if I manage to pay you…?” Katsura asked carefully, looking anywhere but at Takasugi.

“Then I have no problem with you staying here,” Takasugi’s reply was indifferent. “As long as you don’t mind, anyway. But you didn’t seem to be troubled.”

“T-Then,” Katsura swallowed hard, “I will find a way to give you the money.”

“And when’s that going to be?” Takasugi turned around and narrowed his eye, looking at Katsura. “You don’t have a steady income and last time you blew everything up so well you lost a place to stay, which resulted in you staying here. You’re broke and have nowhere to go, I know that. Do something about yourself. Even Gintoki’s better off than you right now, and that’s saying something.”

Katsura was intently watching Elizabeth, as if he were hoping she could lay a golden egg. Clearly, he had nothing to say.

“Well, I’m off,” Takasugi grabbed his gun from the desk. “While I’m gone, think it through. Or, alternatively,” he paused at the door, looking at Katsura for one last time, “since you’re the explosion expert, you could blow _me_ for rent.”

The door closed shut, and Takasugi stopped outside to take a deep breath. Then, before Katsura could have the chance to stop him, the one-eyed man took off, quick on his feet.

He didn’t regret a word he had said. To use underhanded methods was something he did for a living, and he didn’t hesitate to exploit Katsura’s weaknesses. What happened to Katsura was an accident he could not be faulted for, and up until today, Takasugi hadn't brought it up at all. He didn’t refuse Katsura when said man came to him asking for help; after all, how could he, possibly? He was pleasantly surprised to see Katsura come to him instead of Gintoki, which was much more likely.

Katsura was not the brightest crayon in the box. Takasugi knew that all too well. Sometimes, it worked to his advantage, other times, not so much. There was a point when Katsura walked about in a dress and though everyone else was laughing, Takasugi was unamused by all that, seeing Katsura in completely different light. However, when said idiot came to him asking if he could crash at Takasugi’s place, Takasugi had no objections. What he saw wasn’t an annoyance – it was an opportunity to finally step out of the perpetual torture he was being subjected to on almost daily basis.

After giving it some thought, he, of course, understood well why Katsura didn’t turn to Gintoki for help. He was probably worried that if anything happened between them, it would leave a stain on their friendship.

Such a silly notion.

Smirking, he unlocked his car and got in. Considering Katsura’s birdbrain nature, there was a high chance he had something to look forward to after work.


	2. On the web a butterfly weaves

“Takasugi…” Katsura looked up upon hearing Takasugi enter.

“I’m home,” Takasugi closed the door, left his shoes in the genkan and stepped in. Katsura walked out of the living room and leaned onto the door frame. Takasugi walked past him, heading straight for the bathroom, and was doing his best to act as he usually would. He’d been thinking about it since he had left, and it was good that the only thing he had to do was the stupid escort mission, otherwise he might have gotten into serious trouble. It was his own fault, but he’d been distracted and careless the entire time.

“Why are you still awake?” he said, washing his hands, and he turned his head to look at Katsura, who had followed him to the bathroom door. “It’s… what, two in the morning?” he added, as he glanced at his watch. He, of course, had a good idea as to why Zura would be pacing around the flat at this hour, but he intended to wait until Katsura himself addressed the issue at hand.

“… About what you said when you were leaving,” Katsura muttered eventually, looking away, “I’m not sure I… heard right.” There was a great deal of hesitation in Katsura’s words, implying that he had indeed heard correctly what Takasugi asked of him, but was struggling to believe it.

“I _said_ ,” Takasugi wiped his hands with a towel beside the sink, “that you could blow me for rent. You’re broke as shit, and I know that, but I can’t just let you crash here for free. What do you think I am, charity?”

Katsura turned red in the face and Takasugi watched that happen without batting a lash, enjoying the view immensely. “D-Don’t you feel any shame, talking about such things?” Zura blurted out eventually, clearly perturbed. “We’re friends, isn’t it natural to help each other out?”

“First off,” Takasugi grabbed Katsura’s lower jaw and pulled his face closer, “when have _you_ ever helped _me_? Now, I have no doubts that you’d give me a hand if I needed you to,” he continued before Zura could interrupt him, “but you and I are different. And I don’t owe you anything, Zura. If you want to stay here, better pay up, one way or another.”

“It’s not Zura, it’s Katsura,” Katsura grabbed Takasugi’s wrist and pulled his hand away, but didn’t let go. “I can’t go around searching for a place with Elizabeth at this time of the year! She might catch a cold! You wouldn’t just kick me out, would you?”

“What, because I know you can’t go to Gintoki _or_ to Sakamoto?” Takasugi gave a crooked smile. It sort of pissed him off that in current state of things, he was absolutely losing to the blasted duck. “Because Sakamoto’s living with Mutsu and because you’re head over heels for that permhead.”

“I’m n—What?!”

“You’re so obvious about it that it’s annoying,” Takasugi clicked his tongue. There was a pause.

“… so, about the rent,” Katsura said eventually, coughing, clearly not wanting to discuss Gintoki with Takasugi, “wouldn’t it be okay for you to wait until I get a job so that I can pay you with money?”

“You’ve been here for over a month,” Takasugi replied sourly. “You and your duck. Eating my food. Making a mess, day after day. Your darn duck likes to shit in the middle of rooms, you know? And I’ve yet to see you at least _try_ to get a job of any kind at all.”

“I _am_ trying,” Katsura objected. “But it’s not exactly a firework season right now, you know?”

“Right, I know. That’s why I suggested something other than money in the first place.” Takasugi stared Katsura in the eye, unblinking.

Katsura looked down at his hand, in which he was still holding Takasugi’s wrist. He let go slowly and avoided eye contact with the other, as he muttered, “How often would that be?”

Takasugi suppressed a victorious smile as he shrugged his shoulders, “How about, say, three times a week?”

“You cannot be serious,” Katsura jerked back abruptly, hitting the door frame with his shoulder. “Ow.”

“Two, then?” Takasugi tilted his head. “This flat is – _was_ , before the dark ages caused by your duck – a place you wouldn’t afford alone, even if you tried. The rent you pay has to be at least _somewhat_ adequate.”

“W-Wouldn’t just once a week be enough?” Katsura stuttered out.

“Alright, once a week it is,” Takasugi nodded and waited for Zura exhale in partial relief before adding, “So you owe me for these past six weeks, including this one.”

Katsura turned pale, and Takasugi smirked. “Think you can’t do it after all?”

“I-I can!” Zura protested. “Un-Under one condition.”

“A condition?” Takasugi repeated. Katsura was hardly in a position to make demands, assuming he wanted to protect his duck from the weather, but Takasugi could at least hear it.

“Elizabeth has to be in a different room when we… do… when we, eh, discuss the payment.” Zura seemed to be unable to say it aloud.

Takasugi chuckled. _Cute_. “Why the heck would I even want her to be in the same room?” he shook his head. “The last thing I need is a duck staring at me.”

And again, he let Katsura experience a brief moment of ease before saying, “I’m going to shower, so wait in my room.”

“We’re going to do it _now?!_ ” Katsura said in disbelief, and Takasugi, who was about to close the door between them, deadpanned.

“If you don’t like it, you can pack your stuff and leave.” Then, the door closed, and Takasugi began undressing. It was a dick move, he knew that, but quite frankly, he was quickly getting fed up with staying with Katsura under one roof and having to suppress his growing desires. Since Katsura blindly waltzed into his reach, why in the world shouldn’t Takasugi take advantage of it? Wanking in the middle of the night got quickly passé, since he’d done it nearly on daily basis and was sick of it.

Although he wanted to hurry, he figured it’d be much easier to make Zura put something clean in his mouth. Hence, though he did not stall, he made sure to be thorough.

With only a towel draped around his hips, hair dripping wet still, he made his way to his room.

Katsura was waiting on Takasugi’s bed. When the door opened, he looked up. “If your bed is this big, why do I have to sleep on the couch?”

“Because if we’re going to share my bed, you’re also going to be servicing me,” Takasugi growled. He was growing impatient. “I can’t very well take a woman here with you and your duck occupying the place, anyway.”

“You could’ve just told us to go out for a bit,” Katsura muttered, but Takasugi shook his head.

“What woman would enter a flat that smells like this?” he said; he only put up with that darn duck because it was Katsura’s, and all in all, it was barely worth it. A duck shouldn’t be kept in a flat under any circumstances, that much became clear on the first day. There was shit, loose feathers and an omnipresent odour which, though not too strong, couldn’t be overpowered by any air freshener for long enough. Takasugi did not understand why in the fresh hell would anyone in their right mind even decide to keep a duck, and if he could, he’d already have made it into dinner. Unfortunately, however, Katsura’s emotional attachment to the bird was an obstacle Takasugi could not easily overcome.

“Elizabeth doesn’t stink,” Katsura retorted in defence of his pet; his tone was offended, as though stating the smelly truth were taboo.

“She does too. Or are you trying to say that it’s actually you?” Takasugi folded his arms on his bare chest. Katsura might be blind to it, or used to it, but Takasugi refused to ignore the matter. Furthermore, even though much like moments prior, now, too, was he very much ready to shove his dick into Katsura’s mouth – maybe even more so, since he’d prefer that as opposed to talking about the duck – he kind of wanted to keep Katsura chatty to the point of forgetting why he came to this room in the first place. That way, he’d get to see Zura’s embarrassed face again, and that was something he enjoyed immensely.

Katsura inhaled audibly. “I don’t smell anything,” he said.

“Course you don’t,” Takasugi shook his head. “I bet your sense of smell has disappeared ages ago. It’s gone, dead, it’s been killed and re-animated, then killed again. It stinks even here, although I’ve never let your duck enter this room.” He sat down next to Katsura casually.

“Well, that’s just rude.” Katsura shook his head. “She lives here too! If you didn’t lock your room—”

“You tried to let her in here?!” Takasugi interrupted him, glaring. “Let me make this clear – if she ever gets through that door, we’re having a fancy lunch.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“Oh, you wanna bet on that?” Takasugi leaned closer, and Katsura moved the same distance backwards. It was clear that Takasugi had the upper hand in this scenario – Katsura, when it came to people he considered dear one way or another, was like declawed. And Takasugi was aware that Katsura thought him a friend.

“I don’t,” Katsura said, and was about to continue, but Takasugi’s thumb slowly came to cross his mouth.

“This,” Takasugi said, enjoying the feeling of the supple lips under his fingertip, “should be busy with something other than talking.” He held back a smirk as he watched, yet again, blood drain from Katsura’s face. “You can still walk out of this, you know,” he added, letting his hand fall back to his side.

“But you’ll kick us out if I do,” Katsura said heavily. Takasugi neither confirmed nor denied that, since he felt that there was no need to do so at this juncture. Without a word, he took off the towel – the last thing protecting Katsura from his first practice of dick-to-mouth resuscitation.

Katsura pursed his lips briefly and looked at Takasugi’s crotch with unease. Needless to say, not once in his life had he done this before. Certainly, he had such thoughts regarding Gintoki, but… He looked up at Takasugi’s currently unreadable face, and muttered pleadingly, “Can I ask you not to tell anyone about this?”

“Sure.” Takasugi wasn’t going to brag, there was no point in such nonsense, after all.

“Es… Especially to Gintoki.” The faint blush which appeared on Katsura’s cheeks upon saying this pissed Takasugi off somewhat. First of all, Zura seemed twice as nervous when thinking of that permhead. Second of all, he was _still_ focused on Gintoki instead of the task at hand, and how could Takasugi possibly allow that?

“As long as nobody’s getting hurt,” he said, “why should Gintoki care?”

That seemed to have clipped Katsura’s wings a little. Takasugi made a good point there, after all – Gintoki had always been a very ‘live and let live’ kind of a man, and assuming there was no harm done, he probably wouldn’t bat an eyelash if he found out.

Katsura inhaled shakily and brushed away his hair, as he leaned forward and down. Begrudgingly, his hands reached for Takasugi’s dick, trembling ever so slightly. Takasugi sat back without a word, wanting to leave Katsura to his own devices. Of course, he could instruct him, give a hint, lead him… except, he didn’t really want to. It was more entertaining to watch Katsura trying to figure this on his own.

Zura massaged Takasugi’s dick to make it hard; it was a lousy attempt, and it definitely was not among the best of all the lousy attempts Takasugi had experienced, either. Still, Takasugi did not say a single word of discouragement. There was no need to be any more of an ass than he already had been – at least, for now. Not to mention that considering how much Zura sucked, he probably had not had much experience regarding this sort of thing, and Takasugi was more than okay with that.

It took Katsura a long time to muster up the courage, but finally, his hot breath tickled Takasugi’s skin. Though tempted to do so, Takasugi did not reach for Katsura’s hair. Instead, he looked on, as Katsura’s eyes slowly closed.

Zura hesitantly parted his lips and stuck out his tongue, circling the head with it uncertainly, then he took the tip of Takasugi’s dick into the wet cavern of his mouth. His eyebrows were twitching, as he was focused, and his expression was all tense. Rather than sucking, he was licking and mouthing, and though Takasugi did not mind at first, he eventually got rather fed up with Katsura’s absolute lack of both skill and enthusiasm. At that point, everything was wet with the mixture of pre-cum and saliva, past the degree of being sexy.

“Stop,” he rested his hand atop Katsura’s head.

“Mn?” Katsura opened his eyes and looked up. “You about to cum?”

“You’re kidding, right?” Takasugi said, the corners of his mouth sinking in a slight frown. “I’m barely staying hard, here. Your technique is so sloppy.”

“W-Well, I’ve never…” Katsura’s voice trailed off as he sat up, his face filled with the redness of shame Takasugi had longed to see.

Takasugi pinched the bridge of his nose. He had not intended to use this kind of leverage, but… “How do you plan on pleasing Gintoki, if you can’t even manage something like this?”

Katsura winced as though he had been hit, and for a glimpse, his expression was really hurt; although he collected himself immediately, Takasugi still saw it, and the odd thrill that ran through his entire body, ending its route in his erection with a throb, was exactly his jam. At that moment, he felt an extremely strong desire to humiliate Katsura as much as possible, to embarrass him to death and beyond, to make him unable to face the sunlight out of sheer shame. Katsura should be tainted, befouled, disgraced by Takasugi’s actions, rendered incapable of washing off Takasugi’s handprints.

Taken aback by his own train of thought, Takasugi breathed out slowly to calm himself. If he had to, he could be a very patient man. “Think of it as training,” he suggested, though he’d much rather leave the topic of Gintoki out of this discussion. “If you learn to do it properly, you won’t put him off then, assuming you’ll ever get to suck his.”

“Are you… put off?”

 _No,_ Takasugi thought in response, _because it’s you doing it, but there’s no way in hell I’m telling you this._ “A bit,” he said. “Have you never experienced it yourself?”

“I… no,” Katsura answered, clearly not wanting to admit to his lack of experience, though Takasugi was unsure why.

“Guess I’ll have to teach you, then,” the one-eyed man said, and was surprised to see how Katsura perked up, eyes sparkling.

“Would you?” Zura’s reaction was unexpected, to say the least. The idiot was eager to learn, and Takasugi wanted to make him regret it – to drag him off the horse of eagerness he so stupidly saddled, grab his hair and fuck his throat until he’d choke with tears streaming down his reddened cheeks. Katsura’s hair was so long it was almost _asking_ to be grabbed, held and pulled, and Takasugi would _love_ to do just that while pushing a naked Zura against the wall, with arms bound behind his arched back, and Takasugi’s dick up his ass.

All in due time, though.

“Sure. We would get nowhere like this, anyway.” Takasugi gestured in the general direction of his crotch to make Zura turn his attention to the currently neglected, yet still semi-erected penis. “But,” he added, and Katsura, who was leaning closer, hesitated, “if you can’t make me finish, it doesn’t count as payment.”

“What? Why?”

“Come on, be reasonable,” Takasugi tilted his head. “The whole point of a blowjob is to cum. What good is it otherwise?”

“… Right.” Katsura seemed to be on board with it, more or less, and thus, Takasugi took the one extra step to make him visibly uncomfortable.

“And if you can’t make me cum, I’ll give you a facial.”

“You’re making the rules up as you go,” Katsura protested weakly; even so, his hand was already back on Takasugi’s cock.

“I am,” Takasugi nodded without a hint of shame. “I halfway expected you to walk out the moment you hear me suggest something like this, so…”

“I couldn’t—”

“I know, your duck.” Takasugi stopped him before he could begin another rant. “Your mouth’s being lazy.”

Katsura inhaled sharply and there was a flash in his eyes that warned Takasugi to start minding his step. If he put too much pressure on Katsura, things might go south. And if Zura attempted to leave, Takasugi might hold him back by force. It would be a betrayal of Katsura’s trust – then again, so was the desire he felt, and since that was hardly anything new, what was one more betrayal after the first one?

“So… any advice?” Katsura said, and Takasugi nodded.

“It’ll be easier for you if you go on the ground and between my knees.” As he watched Katsura do just that, he wished it would always be so – Katsura doing as told, that is.

“Next?”

“Just holding it in your mouth like a piece of hard candy won’t do. Use your tongue more. Lick it, rub it, and go deeper. Mind your teeth, although sometimes a light graze is fine. I don’t want to get bitten.”

Katsura opened his mouth again, and tried running his tongue along the shaft, clearly waiting for Takasugi’s reaction. Takasugi didn’t give him the feedback, though – instead, he added: “Also, you might want to work on your gag reflex – you don’t want to be struck with the urge to puke while deepthroating.”

“You mean, like—” Katsura said, and Takasugi opened his eye in surprise when Zura just went for it, going so deep that he buried his nose in Takasugi’s pubes.

“How did you—” Takasugi blurted out before he could stop himself. It felt _good_ to be that deep in Zura’s mouth, of course, but it didn’t make any sense.

Katsura pulled back to answer, and in that instant, Takasugi regretted having asked – both because his dick was suddenly cold again, and because of Zura’s response. “I came in second in this year’s Chopstick Swallowing competition. I was preparing myself for the grand prize, but some lady—”

“Why would you even… Never mind, can you _please_ keep going?”

Zura hummed and parted his lips to repeat what he just did, when Takasugi’s hands suddenly grabbed Katsura’s head and shoved it down forcefully. Unprepared and caught off guard, Katsura choked, but Takasugi wouldn’t let go. At this point in time, he was fed up with waiting.

Staring down at the now tearful Zura, he clutched the silky black hair under his fingers, thrusting his hips forward as much as his current position allowed him to, wanting to cum down Katsura’s throat. Surprisingly, Katsura stopped struggling soon and he began moving his head on his own, his cheeks turning redder and redder by the second. Takasugi knew that upon reaching so deep down Katsura’s throat, even breathing through his nose would become difficult for Zura, but the idiot kept going like there was no tomorrow. Takasugi realised that he had underestimated Zura – he wouldn’t have thought that Katsura would be able to make him cum the first few times, but this was pure delight.

Zura’s eyes became naturally full of tears with Takasugi’s dick hitting the back of his throat repeatedly. He was trying his damnedest and he might actually have succeeded in getting through this situation without problems – but then, he made a grave mistake. His curiosity got the best of him and he glanced up at Takasugi’s face.

Takasugi’s expression chilled him to the very core and he lost his pace. The man above him didn’t so much as flinch, though. Instead, a pair of hands grabbed Zura’s head once more and pushed it down moments before warm liquid filled Katsura’s throat. Takasugi didn’t let go even then, holding Zura in place until the last bits of excitement coursing through his veins dissipated.

Katsura, finally free, backed away, pulling a face at the bitterness filling his mouth. “Taka—” he began, but hesitated, recalling the face he saw moments prior. It was downright nightmare fuel, the way Takasugi watched him gulp down the load that got shot down his gullet.

In this moment, though, Takasugi’s face was weirdly normal. A little _too_ normal, considering he just forced a friend suck him off. “You wanted to say something?” he tilted his head to the side. Nothing about him even remotely suggested that he looked at Katsura with such violent, unrelenting hunger a minute ago.

Katsura opened his mouth to ask what that was about, but then, he hesitated. “Would… this be enough?” he said instead.

“Unless you have anything better to offer, this’ll do,” Takasugi nodded, his demeanour unreadable. “You can leave now,” he added, “I’m going to sleep.”

“Right.” Katsura staggered out of the room, the door clicking closed behind him.

Once Katsura was gone, Takasugi frowned. He let his mask slip there, and he knew that Katsura noticed. It couldn’t be helped, though – what was done could not be undone. Naked, he slipped under the covers and turned out the bedside light.

He heard Katsura gargling in the bathroom, and he chuckled to himself. Perhaps, finally, he could get a good night’s sleep, without having Zura-related dreams.


End file.
